Recarnation2
by Shizuka Kaze
Summary: Second part of Recarnation. The Senshis are reborn as are the Generals. What happens when they find out that they're the leaders of two rivals gangs? Can stand alone. Senshi/Generals. Finished
1. The Beginning

Recarnation, Part Two  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the second life of the senshis. Since  
  
Minako is my favourite of the Inners, I set this is London, England,  
  
where she fought evil as Sailor V before she met the others. The time frame  
  
is 1721. I might have things wrong, since I don't know that much about London  
  
society and protocol and everything, so don't complain about those.  
  
I've a bunch of classes to worry about, so I don't have the time to go back  
  
and change every little detail that I've wrong. Sorry about that. I  
  
hope you like this one.   
  
At the request of Sidekickwannabe, here's the character profiles:  
  
Ariadne (Aria) Summerton – Minako Aino  
  
Dianara (Diane) March – Ami Mizuno  
  
Cassandra (Cassie) Legann – Rei Hino  
  
Makoto (Lita) Mindelan – Makoto Kino  
  
Serenity (Sere) Yue – Usagi Tsukino   
  
Kevin Kunzite Buchanan – Kunzite  
  
Zavier Zoisite Hamilton – Zoisite  
  
Jareth Jadeite Dudley - Jadeite  
  
Neville Nephrite Morrison – Nephrite  
  
Matthew Mamoru Woodville – Mamoru   
  
And I know tank-tops weren't invented back then, but  
  
I could think of nothing else that small enough to fit under  
  
a gown and efficient enough to allow free movement.   
  
// - flashbacks   
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"Ariadne,"   
  
my mother's voice floated up the stairs, and I cringed.   
  
"Your escort it here."   
  
I forced my voice to sound bright and cheery as I replied,   
  
"I'll be right down, Mother."   
  
I locked the door as quietly as I could, pacing in frustration.  
  
Every night there's a ball, this happens. I sighed, sitting down on my   
  
bed. Ever since I turned 18, my mother has been arranging escorts for me;  
  
men that she saw as potential husbands. I smothered an unladylike snort.   
  
What did she know about men? All she was interested in were their title   
  
and pocketbook. I stared at the mirror, my annoyed reflection gazing back  
  
at me. My long hair was done up in some elaborate design with a mass   
  
of curls cascading down my back, studded with topazes. I resisted the   
  
urge to pull it out of its orderly fashion. Diamonds glittered at my   
  
throat and ears, sparkling like stars, and the deep blue silk gown   
  
contrasted starkly against my pale skin. I wondered for the hundredth   
  
time why I didn't try to make myself as hideous as possible, but I   
  
already knew the answer. Showing up in the upper society of London looking  
  
like I just crawled out of a trashcan would not enhance my reputation.   
  
Suddenly, I giggled, remembering those lecherous, lewd old men who had   
  
tried to look down my shirt or up my skirt. Who knew that the most   
  
sought-after lady in London was actually the leader of one of the city's   
  
most vicious gangs? Even tonight, I was wearing a tiny black tank top and   
  
tight black jeans under the blue gown. And fastened to the jeans were two  
  
guns, one dagger, and a knife. My mind drifted back to the day when my life  
  
and the three lives of my best friends' had dramatically changed; the time   
  
when we had taken up the positions of the top leaders of the Jade gang.   
  
// "Aria,"   
  
my father's voice floated up to me,   
  
"Your uncle has send a letter to you."   
  
  
  
I hurried downstairs, snatching the letter from my father's  
  
hand. Uncle had always dotted on me like his own child, and I loved  
  
him like my father. Hurriedly I ripped open the letter, reading the  
  
first few lines before I froze.   
  
"Aria? Ariadne? What's wrong?"   
  
I glanced up, startled, forgotten that my father was there.   
  
"Nothing,"   
  
I said softly,   
  
"I'm all right."   
  
He shrugged, clearly not believing my excuse, but didn't press the   
  
matter.   
  
In my room, I paced like a caged animal. There were some things I   
  
needed to take care of first, though. Sending out one of the servant boys,  
  
I gave him three envelopes, each containing a topaz, and implored him to  
  
deliver one to Cassandra, daughter of the Prime Minister of England, one   
  
to Dianara, daughter of Lord March, and the last one to Makoto, Lady of   
  
the Mindelan estate. Since they were my best friends, he didn't ask any   
  
questions, just ran off. I sighed softly, feeling the great weight that   
  
has been put on my shoulders. Each of us had a special mineral that we   
  
were fond of, and mine had been the topaz. Diane's was sapphire, Cassie's   
  
was ruby, and Lita's emerald. At a young age, we had agreed that should   
  
something urgent happen, these stones were to be our signs. I smiled   
  
ironically; I had never thought that we would actually use them. Thirty   
  
minutes later, there were three knocks on my door, and I hurriedly let   
  
them in, glad that ten minutes earlier my parents had left for a tea party.   
  
I gave the command for the servants to stay out of the house, before leading  
  
the three girls into the parlor. Shooting them a sharp look, I tossed the   
  
letter onto the table. Three hands grabbed for it, but Cassie was the one   
  
to catch it. She read the letter out loud, and slowly, their looks mirrored   
  
the one on my face.   
  
  
  
Dear Aria,   
  
It is my deepest apology for laying this burden upon your young   
  
shoulders, but there is a secret that I cannot keep any longer   
  
from you. For the past twenty-one years, I, along with three of   
  
my friends, have been the leaders of the Jade gang. Yesterday   
  
night, we received a ransom from our biggest rival, the Asuka Gang.   
  
It demanded that we make a choice, the survival of the Gang or the   
  
survival of us. After confirming that the threats were real, we   
  
decided that the gang was more important. Tonight, at eleven o'clock,  
  
we shall be assassinated: Me, Lord March, the Prime Minister of England,  
  
the Lord of Mindelan. You, and your three friends have to become the   
  
leaders, for otherwise we shall have died in vain. Do not disappoint   
  
me, Aria! You shall take the name of Topaz, Diane will become Sapphire,   
  
Cassie Ruby, and Lita Emerald. In case this letter in intercepted,   
  
I'll not tell you where the name lists, papers, and blueprints are hidden,   
  
but I shall give a starting point to search. Remember on your 16th birthday,   
  
I led you on a treasure hunt. Where the treasure was found shall be your   
  
first stop; then, look for the Sign of the Double-Edged Sword. There are   
  
four women who shall serve as your guides. You have seen them with me:   
  
Katrina (Raven), Reika (Violet), Unazuki (Rose), and Naru (Steel). I'll   
  
not put them in danger by revealing their last names, but you'll find   
  
them when the time in right. Farewell, Aria, and may the gang bring you  
  
more luck.  
  
Your loving Uncle  
  
Ithias.  
  
P.S. Do NOT alert the police, no matter what!  
  
No one spoke for a moment.   
  
"This letter had been sent yesterday, for it takes one day for it to   
  
arrive here from Wales. That means that they are already dead."   
  
I looked each girl in the eye. Grief, determination, and anger echoed  
  
in their faces. I smiled,   
  
"Let's go." //  
  
  
  
Everything had gone according to plan, and we had absolutely no trouble  
  
asserting our authority over the Gang. Tonight, however, we had a job to do.   
  
The Asuka gang had trashed our seaport cabin, and now we'll trash their drinking   
  
tavern. The blueprints, which showed the headquarters, meeting halls, and   
  
underground passages belonging to the Jade turf, had been burned, but not before   
  
the four of us had memorized every inch of it.   
  
"Ariadne, where are you?"   
  
  
  
I jumped, startled, and opened the door.   
  
"Coming, Mother."   
  
Taking a moment to compose myself, I prayed that it would not be   
  
another disgusting eighty-year-old who had less than one functional brain cell.   
  
Slowly, I descended the stairs, hearing a low, unfamiliar laughter coming from   
  
the parlor, thanking the goddess that at least this person was not so old that   
  
his voice was raspy. Gently gliding into the parlor, I saw my escort for the   
  
night, and - I nearly fainted. He was tall and young, with long silver hair   
  
and steel-gray eyes, and I knew him. His name was Kevin Kunzite Buchanan,   
  
the Duke of Montrose.   
  
"Aria, I'd like you to meet Lord Kevin Kunzite Buchanan, the Duke   
  
of Montrose."   
  
My mother said smugly, leading me forward. I curtsied, my face   
  
showing no emotion   
  
"How do you do, my Lord?"   
  
"Very well, milady."   
  
His voice was as void as mine. A soft bell rang, announcing the   
  
arrival of the carriage. He bowed, extending a hand to me.   
  
"Shall we, Lady Ariadne?"   
  
I sighed inwardly. Somehow I had to win his trust, get him   
  
drunk, so I could slip away unnoticed. Well, the best way would be flirtation.   
  
"Please, call me Aria."  
  
"As my lady wishes."   
  
He escorted me to the carriage, lifting me inside before walking in   
  
himself. With a snap of his fingers, the carriage started, slowly rumbling   
  
down the streets of London. After a moment of silence, I spoke up,   
  
"So, tell me, my Lord, how much did you pay my mother for the   
  
privilege of being my escort tonight?"   
  
He laughed, his low voice filling my ears.   
  
"Quite a nice amount of sum, but ..."   
  
he leaned close to me, his eyes hooded,   
  
"...it was well worth it."   
  
  
  
I tilted my head coyly, inquiring,   
  
"Are you sure, my Lord? You don't know me at all, and I've been   
  
told by others that I have a nasty little tongue."   
  
He laughed again, understanding by double entrendre. The War of   
  
Words continued, and by the time the carriage jolted to a halt, he had me   
  
totally bewildered. He was witty, charming, and intelligent, not to mention   
  
as handsome as sin. Surely he did not have to buy a lady for an evening?   
  
And unlike any other male, he had not become putty in my hands in the hour   
  
it took for the ride. He opened the carriage door, helping me down, before   
  
dragging me onto the dance floor. I was surprised by how well we moved   
  
together, and he was a good dancer. The room was dim, and I cast my eyes   
  
around for my friends. All three of them were here, and a quick nod   
  
determined our course for tonight's raid.   
  
"Is my company so unpleasant that you're staring anywhere but at me?"   
  
I smiled at the Lord, and told him the truth (part of it),   
  
"No, my Lord, I was just looking for my friends, that's all."   
  
"Will you introduce us?"   
  
My smile stayed on my face, but inside, I was anxious. I hated   
  
introductions, for they wasted an immense amount of time, not to mention   
  
that it would be hard and suspicious if all four of us disappeared at   
  
the same time. But then again, if I refused, he'd know something was not   
  
right.   
  
"Of course, why don't we go meet them right now?"   
  
And without waiting for his response, I pulled him away, waiting   
  
for the song to end. A second later, I saw my friends make their way towards   
  
me, having somehow managed to lose their escorts quite quickly. I turned   
  
to Kevin.   
  
"My Lord, these are my companions: Lady Dianara March, daughter of   
  
Lord March and countess of Avon. Lady Cassandra Legann, daughter of the   
  
Prime Minister of England who was assassinated two years ago, and Lady   
  
Makoto Mindelan, lady of the estate after her brother's death two years ago."   
  
A flicker of emotion flashed over the Duke's face as I mentioned the   
  
parents of Diane and Cassie, as well as Lita's brother. Now, he turned to me,   
  
"Your mother never told me your last name, Aria."   
  
I shrugged, having expected this,   
  
"She never told anyone my last name. Obviously, she thought that for   
  
my escort to know that I was the daughter of the Marquess of Fond was enough.   
  
My name is Ariadne Summerton."   
  
His face considerably paled.   
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
He shook his head, face still drawn tight and anxious. I didn't   
  
press the matter, knowing he wasn't going to talk.   
  
"Please excuse me, but I just remembered an urgent business I had to   
  
discuss with my friend. He told me that he would be here; now, I have to find him."   
  
I nodded quickly, not believing his excuse, but also realizing that it was   
  
the perfect opportunity to us to slip away. He disappeared from view, and I motioned   
  
for the others to follow.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Please review. If you've any idea for Part 3 (the  
  
time frame has to be between 1721 and the Negaverse), please e-mail me. I've decided to   
  
do five parts of Recarnation, but I honestly don't know what the next setting should be.  
  
The Bombing of Pearl Harbor, WWII, Hawai? The Fall of Hitler? The second industrial  
  
revolution? The Civil War between the North and South? Please give me some ideas, since  
  
I think it'll be really boring to jump from 1721 right to their present life. And drop me   
  
a note, 'kay? 


	2. Night Life

Recarnation, Part Two  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the second life of the senshis. Since  
  
Minako is my favourite of the Inners, I set this is London, England,  
  
where she fought evil as Sailor V before she met the others. The time frame  
  
is 1721. I might have things wrong, since I don't know that much about London  
  
society and protocol and everything, so don't complain about those.  
  
I've a bunch of classes to worry about, so I don't have the time to go back  
  
and change every little detail that I've wrong. Sorry about that. I  
  
hope you like this one.   
  
// - flashbacks   
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
We moved out of the side door, and into a nearby tavern, which   
  
was empty. Meanwhile, all four of us had slipped on the bracelet of   
  
our mineral of choice on our right hand, indicating that we were the   
  
leaders. The four girls second-in-command sported silver ones, while   
  
the ones of other member's were black. I walked over to the tavern   
  
owner, who was a member of the gang, and held up my hand, revealing the   
  
bracelet. He bowed low,   
  
"Your Majesty."   
  
"Sir Kendrick Pendleton, see to it that no one enters this   
  
tavern between now and the time we return."   
  
He hurried over to lock the door.   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."   
  
Diane handed him a wad of bills she had produced from a hidden   
  
pocket, and sent him off for the night to the hotel room where the   
  
whore Cassie had arranged awaited him, with a stern reminder not to  
  
get drunk and leak out our secrets. With a solemn oath, he disappeared.   
  
We tore off our dresses, standing in tank tops and black pants. I send   
  
a quick prayer to the goddess that our parents wouldn't miss us. We   
  
were running out of excuses, having used up our imagination for the   
  
few times our parents actually found us gone. Usually, my mother just   
  
decided that I had spent the night with my escort, Diane's mother was   
  
mostly too busy fondling some middle-aged gentleman to care about her   
  
daughter, Cassie's guardian was part of the gang, and Lita lived alone,  
  
so that it usually wasn't any problem. As for our escorts, any excuse  
  
was acceptable since they had no authority over us. A closet behind   
  
a sliding brick wall provided the rest of our clothing: black jackets   
  
and black handkerchiefs. Both mine and Cassie's hair were tied into a   
  
long braid, before being twirled into a knot at the base of our neck.   
  
This was both for efficiency and cover, considering my blonde hair would   
  
was easily discernable against the darkness. A trapdoor on the floor of   
  
the closet led us to an underground tunnel, and we hurried along. After   
  
some time of walking through the fairly dry tunnel, we reached our   
  
destination, a slim slit between two rocks that was covered from outside   
  
by a clump of naturally grown bushes. Amy peeked out, checking that the   
  
coast was clear, and all four of us crept out. I voiced a series of   
  
shrill trills, my lips pressed tightly against a Marlicia (a   
  
seven-petal flower) leaf. Two figures emerged out of the trees.   
  
"Raven, Steel."   
  
I inclined my head.   
  
"Everything is going according to plan, Topaz. Violet and Rose   
  
have already gotten most of the men drunk and are busy seducing the rest."   
  
I gave a quick nod, motioning for her to continue.   
  
"Some of the girls skilled in dancing and combat are with those   
  
two. A ring of archers are hidden among the numerous trees, covering the   
  
ground. The two biggest resistances from the Asuka gang will be Sir Chadwick   
  
and Sir Gregory, not counting the four leaders who were absent according to   
  
the last report we got."   
  
"Sir Chadwick and Sir Gregory will have to be eliminated,"   
  
Emerald snapped, her voice hard. She, as well as the rest of us, had   
  
never forgiven the Asuka Gang for killing those closest to us, but Lita had   
  
taken the death of her brother especially hard, for ever since her parents had   
  
died 17 years ago, he had been the only family she ever had.   
  
"Good, this should be easy."   
  
Ruby voiced her satisfaction, her eyes glittering dangerously.   
  
We moved swiftly to the Asuka Gang base, ducking behind buildings and melting   
  
into shadows. Once in the range of a longbow by the tavern, I voiced a   
  
different series of trills on the leaf, indicating the archers not to shoot.   
  
We moved through the trees surrounding us, our finely developed night-vision  
  
enabling us to avoid tree stumps and other hindrances. In low whispers,   
  
we discussed our plan. As soon as we could see the tavern lights, we pulled   
  
our handkerchiefs over our faces. Raven, Steel, and Diane stood guard, hidden   
  
in the darkness with a bow aimed directly at the three side doors. Cassis,   
  
Lita, and I, we would slide up the roof, and drop in through the windows,   
  
giving us the advantage of surprise. With the help of Violet, Rose, the   
  
other girls, and surprise, we should be able to do fine, but if trouble   
  
should appear, a sharp whistle would signal the need for help. The three   
  
of us crept up the roof, finding holds in the badly poured concrete, and   
  
dropped in the midst of the men. As soon as we revealed our guns, all hell   
  
broke loose. I shook my head, easily dispatching a group of these creatures  
  
with a few accurate shots while lashing out with my legs, sending a number   
  
of them sprawling backwards, knocking them into their companions,   
  
"Lightning,"   
  
I murmured, naming the boss of the Asuka Gang,   
  
"What in the world were you thinking, leaving these drunken idiots   
  
guarding this place?"   
  
Emerald and Ruby were locked in a vicious fight with Sir Gregory   
  
and Sir Chadwick, their rank obvious by their fine clothes. I grinned; they   
  
looked like they dressed for a wedding rather than a fight. Neither was gaining  
  
the upper hand. Deciding that the others could deal with those drunken - I   
  
hesitate to say - men, I reloaded my guns and flipped over the heads of the   
  
dueling pairs. I landed behind them, and before either had any time to react,  
  
I had already pulled the trigger and they dropped to the ground, dead. Emerald  
  
grinned at me,   
  
"How come it's always you who gets all the fun?"   
  
She held up a hand, staring mournfully at the shredded glove,   
  
"It looks like I'll have to go shopping again."   
  
We giggled, and attacked with knife and fists rather than guns. Soon,   
  
the tavern was empty, and we were about to exit when a soft noise drew our attention   
  
to the counter. I valuated over it, my knife at the person's throat in a instant,   
  
before lowering it. I gestured to Emerald. She raised an eyebrow, but slowly  
  
walked to my side. A young boy about age seven was hiding behind a crate of beer,  
  
sobbing, his eyes filled with terror as he looked at us. I bend, putting a hand on  
  
his shoulder, and he screamed as if my touch had burned him. I shook my head,   
  
not daring to linger any longer on Asuka turf. I nodded to Emerald,   
  
"Get him out of here, we'll question him later."   
  
She took the terrified boy into her arms and left, asserting that she   
  
would meet with us at her house at nine o'clock in the morning. Before exiting,   
  
I left a little jade stone on the table holding a small slip of paper that said,   
  
Give us back our seaport cabin, or this will become Jade turf   
  
and we'll be out for mass murder of the Asuka Gang. You have   
  
exactly one week to tell your men to clear out, starting now,   
  
at 11:23 PM, Saturday.   
  
Topaz.   
  
We walked outside, rounding up the dead, both inside and outside the tavern.   
  
The turf war counted 36 dead, including two of our own girls who had been inside the  
  
tavern. The number wounded on our side amounted to 17, myself included with a slice   
  
along one arm. The two girls who had died received the highest honor, and since they  
  
had been orphans, we buried them in a small private cemetery with others of our gang   
  
who had died for duty, with five gardeners were employed year-round. None other of   
  
our gang was fatally wounded, just with some scratches and cuts. When everyone else   
  
had been congratulated on strictly following orders and winning a major turf war, the  
  
four of us along with Raven, Steel, Violet, and Rose kneeled on the ground, sending   
  
a thank-you prayer to the goddess and prayer for the two girls who had died. We parted   
  
ways, and me and my best friends hurried back to the ball, hoping our escorts had   
  
gotten drunk and forgotten us. No such luck. As soon as I managed to get back inside,   
  
dressed in my blue gown again, the first unwelcome face I ran into was Kevin, and he   
  
looked livid. Grabbing me by the arm, he dragged me outside.   
  
"Where the bloody hell were you?"   
  
I could feel my own eyes sparkling with anger. Who did this jerk think he   
  
was?   
  
"I don't see why that is of any concern to you."   
  
My voice was colder than ice.   
  
"Your mother would have my hide if you had disappeared."   
  
I laughed bitterly,   
  
"My mother, anxious about me? Are you kidding? She'd probably think I just   
  
overslept with some licentious seventy-year-old that I picked up at the party. I   
  
honestly think Mother would forget she had a daughter if she didn't see me for a month."   
  
His face softened.   
  
"I'm sorry, Aria. I had no idea..."   
  
I shook my head.   
  
"Don't be. You couldn't have known. I apologize for worrying you, but   
  
other than that, I did nothing wrong."   
  
Except for not being in perfect control of the situation and causing the   
  
death of those two girls, I added to myself silently. He sighed, running a hand   
  
through his hair.   
  
"I think it's best if I take you home now."   
  
I faltered for a moment, and answered,   
  
"All right. But let me say goodbye to my friends first."   
  
He nodded. I hurried inside, hoping to lose him, but he stuck to me   
  
like a shadow. I bid a quick good-bye to Lita, saying that I'll see her tomorrow,   
  
before finding Cassie and Diane. I told them in innocent terms to meet me tomorrow  
  
at Lita's for a little "girls' day", and bid them farewell. They snickered, and   
  
I grinned back.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Please review. If you've any idea for Part 3 (the  
  
time frame has to be between 1721 and the Negaverse), please e-mail me. I've decided to   
  
do five parts of Recarnation, but I honestly don't know what the next setting should be.  
  
The Bombing of Pearl Harbor, WWII, Hawai? The Fall of Hitler? The second industrial  
  
revolution? The Civil War between the North and South? Please give me some ideas, since  
  
I think it'll be really boring to jump from 1721 right to their present life. And drop me   
  
a note, 'kay? 


	3. Revelations

Recarnation, Part Two  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the second life of the senshis. Since  
  
Minako is my favourite of the Inners, I set this is London, England,  
  
where she fought evil as Sailor V before she met the others. The time frame  
  
is 1721. I might have things wrong, since I don't know that much about London  
  
society and protocol and everything, so don't complain about those.  
  
I've a bunch of classes to worry about, so I don't have the time to go back  
  
and change every little detail that I've wrong. Sorry about that. I  
  
hope you like this one.   
  
Ace and Adonis are not the same person.  
  
And some characters are from CCS, and they belong to Clamp.  
  
// - flashbacks   
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
As we were about to enter the carriage, a boy hurriedly over,   
  
whispering something to Kevin. I noticed with interest that his face   
  
turned white.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
The boy nodded vigorously. Kevin closed his eyes, before   
  
turning to me.   
  
"Aria, my servant had just informed me that one of my   
  
taverns has been trashed. Would you mind if I made a trip to there   
  
first?"   
  
I shook my head, suppressing a yawn.   
  
  
  
"What time is it?" He pulled a watch out of his inner   
  
pocket, and proclaimed   
  
"Three fifty-two in the morning."   
  
I nodded sleepily, and barely noticed that he was had swept   
  
me into his arms like a little child. Once inside the carriage, he   
  
gave the command to start towards his tavern. My long hair, out of   
  
its braid again, covered his arm in a shower of gold as I feel asleep   
  
within seconds.  
  
A sharp jolt woke me from my peaceful slumber as I threatened   
  
to tumble out of his arms.   
  
"We're are here, Aria."   
  
I nodded sleepily.   
  
"May I come with you?"   
  
"It's not a sight for a lady..."   
  
he began, but I interrupted him, eyes wide with feigned innocence   
  
and pleading,   
  
"Please."  
  
He chuckled.   
  
"All right, all right. You know you'd eventually get your way,   
  
didn't you?"   
  
I grinned, shrugging,   
  
"I try."   
  
He helped me out of the carriage, and purposefully strode towards   
  
a direction. I glanced nervously around me, the surroundings somehow familiar.   
  
And then it hit me. I had been to this place not four hours ago. He was part   
  
of the Asuka gang. I shook my head gently, sorry that such a nice man had to   
  
be the rival's gang's member. His earlier reaction to me and my friends' last   
  
name suddenly made sense. He knew who we were. The little corner of my heart   
  
he had opened slammed shut again. One of the Asuka gang's surviving member had   
  
described me as heartless and cold, totally lacking in mercy and compassion.   
  
They would see just how cold I could become. I followed him, silent, and I   
  
tried to think how a normal noble lady would act in this situation. Faint,   
  
scream, collapse? Sadly, I could do neither, so I just continued walking   
  
through the tavern, the mask over my face hardening. As soon as he reached   
  
the clearing of the woods, his face paled, seeing all the dead bodies. For a   
  
moment, he seemed to have forgotten that I was there. The tavern door rocked   
  
dangerously on its hinges as he threw it open with a powerful kick. Not even   
  
staring at the blood stains, he strode straight towards the table, snatching   
  
up the little jade stone, cursing violently.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
I asked, though I knew perfectly well what it was.   
  
"The Jade gang has been here. This stone is their trade mark, a warning   
  
addressed to me."   
  
My eyes grew, before turning hard. I almost laughed at my predicament.   
  
Who would have ever guessed that the only man ever to touch my heart was my biggest   
  
enemy, Lightning? In two seconds, I had already shed my dress, again in my gang uniform.   
  
He was still staring as the little piece of paper, as though it held all the answers   
  
to the world.   
  
"Welcome back, Lightning. You are about to met your match."   
  
My voice was cold. He whirled, and I launched myself at him, a knife in   
  
one hand and the other holding a dagger. He let loose a fluid string of curses,   
  
twisting just out of time, and nearly sending me crashing into a table.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
he snapped, as the tuxedo fell to the floor, leaving only the white   
  
shirt and dark blue pants. I raised my arm, my eyes never leaving his.   
  
"Let me introduce myself, Lightning."   
  
I snarled, revealing the bracelet.   
  
"My name is Topaz, leader of the Jade gang. You killed my uncle,   
  
Ithias. I'm here to return that favor. After I've finished with you, then   
  
I shall deal with the other three back-stabbers: Tornado, Hurricane, and Storm."   
  
Meanwhile, he had pulled out his gun, pointing both straight at me. I grinned.  
  
I could do more harm with a rock than a human with two guns. He pulled the trigger,   
  
and I avoided the bullets riveting of the walls, smiling. Yet it seemed that   
  
I had underestimated him, for in an instant he had a knife at my throat, while   
  
his other hand was buried deep in my hair, pressing my body into intimate contact with   
  
his.   
  
"I cannot let you live, little girl. Since you'll die, let me tell   
  
you a battle tactic for your after-life: know your opponent."   
  
I smirked. If he thought he could beat me that easily, he had another  
  
thought coming.   
  
"You're absolutely right. Know your opponent and their weakness."   
  
With that, I brought up my knee faster than light, hitting him with   
  
enough force to ruin his reproductive system for the rest of his life. He fell   
  
backwards. I grinned, smiling triumphantly at him.   
  
"I believe I just made sure that you won't have a child to pass the gang to."   
  
He righted himself with effort, avoiding my blows.   
  
"Don't be so sure, little girl. I have relatives who shall carry on for me."   
  
I raised an eyebrow,   
  
"Really? Like the child of Serenity Yue and Matthew Woodville, who just   
  
happens to be your darling cousin? Well, then, it looks like I just have to get rid   
  
of them."   
  
His face turned pale as he tried to put me on the defense.   
  
"Don't you dare. We've never hurt an innocent."   
  
I laughed bitterly,   
  
"What did my uncle ever do to you?"   
  
He glared at me.   
  
"He was the Jade gang's top leader."   
  
"And that was enough reason to kill him? Just because you didn't agree   
  
with his doctrines?"   
  
He didn't answer, just concentrated on his defense, as I used every   
  
dirty trick I knew to kill him. How long we traded punches and kicks, I would   
  
never know, but suddenly shouts were heard outside, and I recognized one of   
  
the voices as the chief of the top police officers, since he had once courted   
  
Diane.   
  
"Traitors."   
  
We both hissed under our breath. One hard look spoke clearly that   
  
this was not over. I leapt up, holding onto the window latch, before pulling   
  
myself up and onto the roof, just I saw him disappear behind a sliding wall,   
  
taking my blue gown and his tuxedo. I didn't care, for we never attacked each   
  
other's underground tunnels, even when we found them, for the mortality rate  
  
was simply too high. I crept along the roof, a silent dark shadow. At the edge,  
  
I readied myself for a jump to the nearest tree, sending a prayer to the   
  
goddess that I would catch it, for the jump was quite a long one. I knew I  
  
wouldn't kill myself it I dropped to the ground, but to spend the rest of my  
  
days in the London Tower was not my idea of fun. My body tensed, and I sprang,  
  
catching the nearest branch and a squirrel, whose furious teeth bit into my   
  
hands. A knock on the head pronounced him dead. Unfortunately, the leaves   
  
rustled, and voices were immediately below me. A strong, female voice called  
  
out:   
  
"Who's there?"   
  
I grimaced, recognizing the cop-turned-leader as Raven, who was   
  
our inside information on the police activities. She was a dead shooter   
  
even in the dark, and there was no way I could tell her that I was not a   
  
member of the Asuka Gang without blowing our cover. I flipped forward, catching   
  
the tree trunk. Producing a string, tying the dead squirrel to the paper, I wrote   
  
a quick note:   
  
Keep out of our business, or the next time it shall be your neck that   
  
will be tied to the warning.   
  
Topaz.   
  
I ripped a stone from my hair and also attached it, dropping the   
  
whole package. Raven's voice called out again, this time with the words,   
  
"Don't shoot. This person could be a fanatic."   
  
A new voice joined in, clearly frustrated,   
  
"Why? We can outgun and outnumber who's ever there."   
  
Raven's voice was cold and hard,   
  
"Shut up, Ace, and follow your orders. If you don't, I'll personally  
  
put you behind bars under the charge of disobeying her Royal Highness who put  
  
me in command."   
  
I smirked, hearing the footsteps move away. Way to go, Raven. Climbing   
  
slowly down the trunk, I landed on the ground undetected. I reminded myself to   
  
thank Raven the next time I see her, for drawing those officers away from me.   
  
Violet stepped out of the shadows, and my eyebrows rose in surprise. She bowed   
  
low, respectfully.   
  
"Topaz, our last shipment of morphine and cocaine has been incepted   
  
by the police. Sir Andrew chose death rather than betray us."   
  
I frowned.   
  
"How did they learn about the shipment?"   
  
Violet's face remained impassive, and she said simply,   
  
"Traitors."   
  
She produced a list from her jacket, handing it to me. I scanned it   
  
quickly, anger boiling in me.   
  
"Thank you, Violet. Dismissed."   
  
She melted back into the shadows and left quickly. Once she   
  
was gone, I made my way to the street, swearing when I saw the carriage  
  
gone.   
  
*Now I probably had to walk home, unless...*   
  
A sudden thought struck me. I melted into the shadows, waiting  
  
for some lone rider and carriage showing up at this time. Fate did not   
  
disappoint me. A second later, a young man with sandy blond and startling   
  
blue eyes galloped toward the shadows where I was on a gleaming chestnut   
  
horse. I almost chuckled. He was what Lita would call her "Knight in   
  
Shining Armor," and in a sense, he was. The Knight to save me from   
  
getting foot sore. When he was not two feet away from my hiding place,   
  
I jumped from the shadows, knocking him out of the saddle with one   
  
flying kick. Without a word, I kicked the horse in a hard gallop,   
  
ignoring the man's angry yells. As soon as I got home, I turned   
  
the horse loose, knowing it would return to its stable, and sneaked   
  
in the house, rushing up the stairs to change. After taking a quick   
  
shower to clean away the slime from tonight's raid, I snuck down to   
  
the kitchen, intending to serve myself some tea. Sadly, my mother   
  
was waiting for me, an expectant glow in her eyes.   
  
"Aria, you're home. How would you like Kevin as your husband-to-be?"   
  
I glared at her, annoyed, and snapped sharply:   
  
"I'd rather wed a corpse!"   
  
Mother stared at me, shocked at my passionate outburst, before   
  
her face hardened.   
  
"He sent his messenger, who arrived here a while before you   
  
came down, and asked for your hand in marriage. I already agreed."   
  
My eyes widened in horror, my voice high-pitched.   
  
"You agreed for me to marry him, without consulting me first?"   
  
Thoughts of all the horrendous ways in which he could kill me once   
  
I wed him flashed through my mind, and I lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
Light shone behind my closed eyelids, and I groaned softly. My head  
  
felt like somebody was pounding on it with a hammer. I sat up slowly, wincing.  
  
"You're awake."   
  
I opened my eyes, focusing on the face in front of me.   
  
"Dad? What happened?"   
  
"It seemed you fainted."   
  
Concern seemed to be permanently etched into his face.   
  
"What happened, Aria? I've never seen you display such a weakness   
  
before."   
  
I sighed, nausea threatening to overwhelm me as the conversation   
  
came back to my mind.   
  
"Mother wanted me to marry Kevin Kunzite Buchanan, Duke of Montrose."   
  
His face cleared, and he smiled.   
  
"That's wonderful news, Aria. I'm sure he'd make a great husband   
  
for you, so why did you faint?"   
  
I stared at my father in astonishment.   
  
"But, Dad! I don't want to marry him. I don't love him."   
  
And never will, I added to myself silently.   
  
"Then who do you want to marry, Aria?"   
  
I shrugged, tears threatening to flow,   
  
"I don't know, Dad. But does it matter at this point? Mother has   
  
already accepted his proposal." My father shook his head.   
  
"I'm sorry, Aria, but you know as well as I do that no one can   
  
change Mother's mind once she sets it."   
  
I nodded. I did know it, and my earlier attempts had been futile. I   
  
slowly got out of my bed, excusing myself from my father's presence, my mental  
  
state swaying between desperation and insanity.   
  
"Tomoyo?"   
  
I called out weakly, requesting my personal maid. A young girl   
  
with her dark hair in two braids rushed to my aid as I threatened to   
  
tumble down the stairs.   
  
"Mistress?"   
  
"Ready the carriage. I need to visit Makoto."   
  
I murmured.   
  
"But, Lady,"   
  
she protested,   
  
"You're not well enough."   
  
I shook my head, and a pleading note entered my voice,   
  
"Please, Tomoyo."   
  
She opened her mouth to protest again, before choosing   
  
not to argue with me.   
  
"Sakura, Hikaru. Ready the carriage."   
  
She called out crisply, and a brunette and a slender redhead   
  
hurried to follow her order. A quarter hour later, I was on my way to   
  
Lita's.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Please review. If you've any idea for Part 3 (the  
  
time frame has to be between 1721 and the Negaverse), please e-mail me. I've decided to   
  
do five parts of Recarnation, but I honestly don't know what the next setting should be.  
  
The Bombing of Pearl Harbor, WWII, Hawai? The Fall of Hitler? The second industrial  
  
revolution? The Civil War between the North and South? Please give me some ideas, since  
  
I think it'll be really boring to jump from 1721 right to their present life. And drop me   
  
a note, 'kay? 


	4. Memories

Recarnation, Part Two  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the second life of the senshis. Since  
  
Minako is my favourite of the Inners, I set this is London, England,  
  
where she fought evil as Sailor V before she met the others. The time frame  
  
is 1721. I might have things wrong, since I don't know that much about London  
  
society and protocol and everything, so don't complain about those.  
  
I've a bunch of classes to worry about, so I don't have the time to go back  
  
and change every little detail that I've wrong. Sorry about that. I  
  
hope you like this one.   
  
Ace and Adonis are not the same person.  
  
And some characters are from CCS, and they belong to Clamp.  
  
// - flashbacks   
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"Lita?"   
  
I walked into the mansion, searching for her.   
  
"I'm in the parlor."   
  
Her bright voice floated out, and I found her sipping tea   
  
with Diane and Cassie, and the boy from yesterday serving them, dressed   
  
in green and cream, the color of the Mindelan estate.   
  
"Aria, meet Anthony. He is an orphan, and was hired by the tavern  
  
owner as an indentured servant. He just swore an oath of alliance to the   
  
Jade gang, and I've formally adopted him. Tony, meet your top leader, Ariadne."   
  
The boy bowed low,   
  
"Your Majesty."   
  
I inclined my head, and turned to Lita.   
  
"I need to talk to you guys, privately."   
  
Cassia shook her head, and with a hand motion from her, Tony retreated,   
  
shutting the parlor doors behind him. I sank onto the couch.   
  
"Mother just accepted Kevin's Proposal. I'm to be married to Lightning."   
  
I spat out the last word. Diane looked confused.   
  
"Back up, Aria. Who's Kevin, and if your Mother has accepted   
  
his proposal, then why are marrying your biggest enemy?"   
  
I threw up my hands in frustration, my voice nearly hysteric.   
  
"Kevin Kunzite Buchanan, Duke of Montrose, who also happens to   
  
be Lighting, as I found out purely by accident yesterday. I'm supposed   
  
to marry him because my idiot of a mother just decided that every girl   
  
would kill to be a Duchess, while pretending that she had the intelligence   
  
of a bettle. Now, do you understand?"   
  
The other girls' faces had paled, and Cassie murmured softly,   
  
"Only too good."   
  
I leaned back, suddenly exhausted by the explanation, sobbing quietly.   
  
Lita put her arm around me, hugging me tightly.   
  
"It's alright, Aria."  
  
"No, it's not alright!"   
  
She sighed.   
  
"You're right, it's not alright. But we'll find a way. I've never   
  
known you to give in without a fight. Don't lose that spirit now, Aria.   
  
The gang needs you, and so do we."   
  
I nodded quietly, choking back my sobs.   
  
"Thanks, you guys. But what am I supposed to do? If I marry him,   
  
he'll probably kill me in the marriage bed!"   
  
A stifled giggle escaped Cassie's lips, and I send her a look that  
  
could have frozen water in July.   
  
"It is funny,"   
  
she protested.   
  
"I can't imagine anyone murdering their wife on the first night   
  
in the marriage bed."   
  
I rolled my eyes.   
  
"If I don't get out of this arrangement, I'll be living, rather,   
  
dead proof against your theory."   
  
Diane had been quiet until then.   
  
"You know, Aria, maybe this is fate. And have you thought about   
  
that a marriage between the top two leaders of the Asuka Gang and Jade   
  
Gang may bring peace to both sides?"   
  
I stared at her in shock, my voice almost squeaky.   
  
"You want me to marry my Uncle's murderer?"   
  
She shook her head, her blue hair flying.   
  
"Lightening didn't murder him, Aria. I did some research, and it   
  
turns out that the gang changed leaders in the last six month."   
  
I sighed,   
  
"That doesn't matter. They're still following the Asuka Gang's   
  
so-called survival strategy."   
  
A knock stopped Diane from replying. Tony walked in.   
  
"Lady Makoto, there are four gentlemen claiming that they've   
  
an appointment with you."   
  
Lita jumped up.   
  
"Oh, I totally forgot."   
  
She turned to us.   
  
"My escort last night, Neville Nephrite Morrison, proved to be   
  
absolutely dreamy, so I invited him over. He said he'd bring over three   
  
of his friends. Lead them in."   
  
A second later, a tall young man with brown hair and eyes walked in,   
  
strode up to Lita, and dipped her back in a kiss. The three of us giggled.   
  
Next was one Jareth Jadeite Dudley, who complained loudly to Cassie that   
  
he was knocked half-unconscious by some crazy person last night and left   
  
to walk the trip home. I blushed slightly, but decided to not to enlighten  
  
him. The next man was Zavier Zoisite Hamilton, who immediately struck up   
  
a conservation up with Diane about the idea that the earth revolved around   
  
the sun. I turned to the last man, and - bit my lip from crying out.   
  
"You!"   
  
I hissed. The man smiled smugly.   
  
"Is that a way to greet your fiancé, Aria?"   
  
I glared at him, my voice deceptively soft,   
  
"And, pray, tell me, why I would want wed a dead man?"   
  
Cassie, hearing my comment while talking with Jareth, turned faster   
  
than thought, and struck him hard across the face, leaving a red mark.   
  
"You touch her, and you die."   
  
She snarled, coming to my defense. I snuck a quick glance at the   
  
three men present to see their reaction, and was surprised to see cold masks   
  
dropping over their features, their hands balled into fists. Comprehension   
  
dawned on me.   
  
"Welcome, Storm, Tornado, and Hurricane."   
  
The three girls stared at me in surprise, before glancing suspiciously   
  
at the men. Kevin pulled his hand back to punch Cassie, and the sleeves fell   
  
past the elbow, revealing a Lightning tattoo. I grabbed Cassie, throwing her   
  
out of harm's way, and used my momentum to grab Jareth arm, twisting it and   
  
pulling up a the sleeve. A tornado decorated it.   
  
"Hurricane, Storm. Why don't you confirm my suspicions?"   
  
Neville and Zavier exchanged a look, before facing Kevin. He gave a   
  
subtle nod that did not get by unnoticed by me, and they pulled up their   
  
sleeves simultaneously. Neville was revealed as Storm, and Zavier as Hurricane.   
  
Lita and Diane had, meanwhile, slowly backed away, taking up their fighting stance.   
  
A look of hurt flashed quickly in Lita's eyes, before being submerged by cold   
  
indifference. I frowned, disturbed by the familiarity of the expression. Jareth   
  
grinned, sending a flirtatious smile at Cassie, who returned it with a scowl   
  
so deadly that it seemed to darken the air around her.   
  
"So, since you know our identities, don't you think it's only fair   
  
that we know yours?"   
  
The raven-haired girl snapped at him sharply,   
  
"No."   
  
Kevin signed, rolling his eyes, and pointed at each of us in turn.   
  
"Topaz, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald."   
  
"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"   
  
I snarled,   
  
"It's rude to point."   
  
Zavier interrupted our verbal glare before either of us could get   
  
purely violent.   
  
"Well, boys, it looks like we aren't welcome here. We should go."   
  
Diane smiled coldly,   
  
"First sensible idea I've heard from the Asuka Gang."   
  
The men ignored her, and Kevin took a step closer to me. I stared back  
  
at him, undaunted. His gray eyes flashed.   
  
"It'll be a good idea to lose that arrogance, little girl. Once we're   
  
married, you won't even breathe without my consent."   
  
With that threatening statement, he pressed his lips roughly against   
  
mine. I gasped, stunned and unprepared for the warmth flooding my body. I blinked,   
  
panic seizing me.   
  
*I don't need this distraction*,   
  
I though viciously. I tried desperately to escape his arms, but he   
  
obviously was anticipating the movements, for he had pinned my arms to my side.   
  
"Don't make me repeat last time's actions."   
  
I hissed into his mouth. He pushed me roughly against the wall, trapping   
  
my legs with his own. I struggled, but was no match for his superior brute strength.   
  
When he finally pulled back, we were both breathing heavily.   
  
"Your mother has decided the wedding to be a week from tomorrow. Be ready."   
  
With that, he headed out of the door without another word, the other men   
  
following him. I raised a shaking hand to my head in order stop the  
  
dizziness, thoroughly confused.   
  
"What just happened?"   
  
I whispered, more to myself than anybody else. The girls looked  
  
a bit uncomfortable. My brain felt as if it was floating away from the   
  
rest of my body, and I smiled shyly.   
  
"I liked his kiss."   
  
"What?!"   
  
Three voices simultaneously shouted. I blinked, looking as my   
  
friends who were all staring at me in horror.   
  
"Please tell me you didn't just say that you liked his kiss."   
  
Diane whispered faintly.   
  
"I did,"   
  
I protested, before slapping my hand across my mouth, totally   
  
shocked at what I just said, groaning softly.   
  
"What in the world is happening to me?"   
  
Lita's eyes turned dreamy.   
  
"Ah, the wonders of love can even soften the coldest heart."   
  
I glared at her.   
  
"Well, if you're that desperate, why don't' you marry him in my   
  
stead. Not to mention you'd probably make a better wife than me."   
  
"And why would that be?"   
  
I smiled cynically, not at all amused, though my tone was lightly mocking.   
  
"Because I would probably blow up the kitchen and set the house   
  
on fire. Now, you would never talk back to your husband as long as he   
  
satisfies you in bed, would you?"   
  
"How dare you?"   
  
The redhead shrieked, and I giggled, feeling wicked. Her smile turned   
  
sly again.   
  
"You're might be right, Aria. But he asked for your hand in marriage,   
  
not mine. So it looks you'll be the one he would try to please in his bed, huh?"   
  
I sighed, a rebellious streak coming to life in me.   
  
"He can't control me."   
  
I muttered.   
  
"I can always take a lover, get pregnant, and disgrace myself.   
  
He wouldn't want to sully his name."   
  
Cassie tossed her dark hair over her shoulder.   
  
"Be careful, Aria, I don't think he's the type of husband who'd want   
  
to share his wife."   
  
Diane also quipped in, "Not to mention that you're absolutely beautiful,   
  
have an impeccable taste of style and fashion, and..."   
  
"Absolutely deadly and as treacherous as a snake."   
  
I finished for her, rolling my eyes heavenward in a gesture of mock   
  
prayer.   
  
"I can't believe you guys would gang up on me."   
  
"They always did."   
  
A deep male voice joined in. I glanced around wildly, trying to '  
  
determine the source of the voice.   
  
"Who's there?"   
  
My body had tensed, and I saw that the others had also taken up the   
  
fighting stance. Cassie had her eyes closed, doubtlessly searching for an   
  
aura. We'd always joked about her psychic powers. A dainty white cat landed   
  
in front of me, jumping from the windowsill.   
  
"It was I."   
  
I stared at the cat in shock, barely registering the scream that tore   
  
from my lips. A part of my mind idly thought that the soundproof walls also had   
  
their bad parts. The cat's ears twitched wildly.   
  
"Thank you for trying to destroy my hearing."   
  
It muttered sarcastically. Nobody moved. Finally, the white cat glared at  
  
us, sighing.   
  
"This is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought."   
  
  
  
A crescent moon suddenly appeared on his forehead, glowing brightly. I opened   
  
my mouth to scream again, but never got the chance. I felt my own forehead glowing   
  
with power, and bright orange light filled the room, mingling with the colors green,   
  
red, and blue, forming a brilliant light display. I closed my eyes as memories flowed   
  
through my mind.  
  
  
  
(A.N. I'm not going to write out their memories; it's simply too long to   
  
write out. For their memories, read Recarnation Part One).  
  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, brimming with tears, and I saw that the other three   
  
girl's face mirrored what was probably on mine.   
  
"Oh, Goddess,"   
  
Lita murmured, her fists clenching tightly.   
  
"I wish I had never met him."   
  
The cat sighed,   
  
"It wasn't suppose to happen like this. The fact that they were   
  
brainwashed caused a shift in the space continuum. You were meant to be   
  
together. Well, Aria is at least achieving her goal."   
  
I stared at him in shock, my voice squeaky,   
  
"You want me to marry, not only uncle's murdered, but also my own   
  
killer?"   
  
"He was brainwashed,"   
  
the cat said dispassionately, shrugging.   
  
"That still doesn't excuse his behavior,"   
  
I snapped bitterly. He glared at me, before turning to my friends. None   
  
of us gave an inch, and the staring contest continued until a knock on the glass   
  
doors broke it. I strode over to open the door, schooling my features to blankness.   
  
Tony stood there, and bowed low.   
  
"Your Majesty, dinner is ready."   
  
I gave a curt nod, and replied,   
  
"We will be right there,"   
  
and shut the door.   
  
"I need to get home. It's already dinner time."   
  
I grabbed my coat, ready to move out of the door, but soft paws twined   
  
themselves around my ankles and I nearly fell.   
  
"I'm your guardian, so I'll stay with you."   
  
I send the cat a death glare,   
  
"Listen here, cat..."   
  
I began, but it wouldn't let me finish.   
  
"My name is Artemis, and don't even try to lose me. I can find you   
  
faster than you can say "Selene". Now, just tell your parents that you picked   
  
me up on the street."   
  
I frowned, muttering   
  
"No street cat is that fat."   
  
Artemis swiped his paws at me, claws extended, and I yelped.   
  
"I'm not fat, and never have been. Have you never wondered why you four  
  
can eat all you like and never gain a pound?"   
  
I shrugged, and Cassie said sarcastically,   
  
"Because we exercise?"   
  
The cat shook his head in fond exasperation.   
  
"No. It's because your body needs to stay in shape for you to protect   
  
Vicky, so it doesn't recognize fat and flushes it out of your system."   
  
The four of us gagged.   
  
"You're ruining my appetite,"   
  
Diane whispered, her hand at her throat.   
  
"So, why are you here?"   
  
Lita, always the practical one, asked.   
  
"To make sure that the four of you get together."   
  
The cat answered promptly.   
  
"In other words, wreck our perfectly good lives and hope we kill ourselves."  
  
I clarified. The cat glared at us, and nudged me toward the door.   
  
"I see you guys later."   
  
I called back and stepped into the carriage, letting it carry me back home.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Please review. If you've any idea for Part 3 (the  
  
time frame has to be between 1721 and the Negaverse), please e-mail me. I've decided to   
  
do five parts of Recarnation, but I honestly don't know what the next setting should be.  
  
The Bombing of Pearl Harbor, WWII, Hawai? The Fall of Hitler? The second industrial  
  
revolution? The Civil War between the North and South? Please give me some ideas, since  
  
I think it'll be really boring to jump from 1721 right to their present life. And drop me   
  
a note, 'kay? 


	5. Traitors

Recarnation, Part Two  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the second life of the senshis. Since  
  
Minako is my favourite of the Inners, I set this is London, England,  
  
where she fought evil as Sailor V before she met the others. The time frame  
  
is 1721. I might have things wrong, since I don't know that much about London  
  
society and protocol and everything, so don't complain about those.  
  
I've a bunch of classes to worry about, so I don't have the time to go back  
  
and change every little detail that I've wrong. Sorry about that. I  
  
hope you like this one.   
  
Ace and Adonis are not the same person.  
  
And some characters are from CCS, and they belong to Clamp.  
  
// - flashbacks   
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
The four of us were gathered at Cassie's home, and I   
  
finished my report on the traitors amidst our Gang. Fury seemed   
  
to pour off each girl, and even timid Diane looked thirsty for blood.   
  
"Should we wait until nightfall?"   
  
Cassie asked.   
  
"No,"   
  
Lita snapped, impatience flashing across her face.   
  
"Let's deal with the traitors now."   
  
Diane and Cassie looked a little unsurely at me, and I   
  
gave a quick nod to show my approval of Lita's suggestion. Cassie   
  
stood up.   
  
"I've a set of spare clothing for us. Meanwhile, let's send   
  
out a servant boy to Ruby, Raven, Violet, and Diamond. They would never   
  
forgive us if we left them out of this. We'll meet them at the usual place."   
  
Half an hour later, the eight of us had been assembled in our   
  
little alcove, and proceeded toward our first destination, ducking into  
  
alleys so we wouldn't attract to much suspicion with our clothing. The   
  
first stop was a tiny apartment in a rather shady part of the town. We   
  
climbed the many flights of steps, and walked towards the door marked   
  
with the number 605. I nodded at Raven and Diamond. They stepped forward   
  
and broke the door down with a powerful kick from both of them. The apartment   
  
was quiet and clean. The eight of us headed for the bedroom. Ruby and I   
  
slammed the door open to find two figures wrapped around each other with   
  
just the sheets, and I took out my gun and shot up to the ceiling, creating   
  
a hole in the roof. The couple bolted up awake. The rest of the girls made   
  
their way into the room as well. Everyone's face was calm, cold and heartless.   
  
All of us had our guns out, pointing it straight at the guy.   
  
"How dare you betray the triad like that? After all we've done for you,   
  
helping you to overcome the divorce and your drug addiction and finding you a job?"  
  
I glared, anger filling my voice. Meanwhile, the girl who was with him   
  
had passed out in fear. The guy went to the floor and begged on his knees for   
  
mercy. His eyes were filled with fear. Our eyes reflected nothing but cruel   
  
and harsh thoughts. As he begged for his life, I used the back of my hand to   
  
smack him across the face. With the strength of the force, he fell to the floor   
  
with a broken nose. He did not bother to fight back because he knew that it was   
  
no use. The Jade Gang had no toleration for traitors, and the crime was always   
  
punished by a quick and painful death. The man knew that he wasn't going to get   
  
away with it. I continued releasing my anger on him, throwing punches and blows   
  
randomly. I held him up and smacked him down, continuously. The other girls only  
  
looked on in amusement. The guy had already been through a blurry state by the   
  
time I kicked him, sending him out of his room and into the living room where   
  
the balcony was. I shot him in his arm, making him useless towards his feeble   
  
attempts at a defense. He was naked; nonetheless it didn't keep me from letting   
  
out my anger from the betrayal on the traitor. I had always hated betrayal, and   
  
I continued beating the living daylights out of the scum. He was hurting too   
  
much to say anything. His face was bruised and he was bleeding badly. I picked   
  
him up by his neck, my nails digging into his skin, before I dragged him to the   
  
balcony where the beating continued. Using my nails, I scratched his face, leaving  
  
deadly scars. Just when he had passed out, I took my gun and shot him senseless.   
  
Every single bullet that I had stored in my gun was fired at him. Every shot brought   
  
more blood dripping out of his body, and my face expressed nothing but disgust.   
  
"Traitor, you should have never messed with the Jades",   
  
Emerald spat at the corpse. The eight of us left the apartment. Ruby,   
  
Emerald, Sapphire, and the rest of the girls were normal with the scenes of me  
  
killing people ruthlessly. They were there to watch as I killed and bail me   
  
out of trouble if I needed them it, but I was only warming up. There were seven   
  
more on the list and they were all going to be paid a rather rude awakening call.  
  
  
  
By the time I had been through with the first three, I was getting bored,   
  
and let the rest of the girls take over for me. The last kill was a Jade girl who   
  
had only joined us recently, and her punishment was not easy. We tore her clothes   
  
to shreds, and left her naked as Emerald and Diane assaulted her with punches and   
  
kicks. Blood streamed down her forehead, cheeks, and lips. Emerald, besides me, was   
  
the most ruthless one. She had a knife in her hand and kept stabbing the girl's arm,   
  
breaking it, and transforming it into a object of obstacle to the girl. In a few stabs,  
  
the girl had no more use for her arms. She could no longer even feel it. Then, she   
  
was tied up and dragged through the streets for public humiliation, while the eight of   
  
us were all wearing masks. We dragged the traitor into a dark and shabby alley. The   
  
girl had been crying violently, but we showed no emotion or pity towards the girl.   
  
They knew what the consequences were of betraying the Gang, and they had decided to   
  
take this road. We gagged her and tied a rope around the girl's neck, before hanging   
  
her to her death on a low balcony that had been deserted. Rose was busy throwing   
  
shards of broken glass at the girl's naked body, creating scars and bleeding wounds.   
  
The girl couldn't struggle. She shook for a while, but in a few minutes, she was   
  
still, signifying that our job was done. The girl was dead, her body moving in the   
  
breeze as a warning to all members who might have been toying with the idea of   
  
betraying us.  
  
* Seven days later *  
  
  
  
I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to go to sleep.   
  
*My last free day*,   
  
I thought, tears pricking in my eyes.   
  
*Tomorrow, I shall be the Duke's property.*   
  
Artemis slowly moved toward the end of the bed and curled up at my   
  
feet, purring loudly, and finally, I managed to fall into a restless nap.   
  
It seemed that I had only been asleep a second when my mother yelled  
  
through the door,   
  
"Wake up, Aria. Today is your big day."   
  
I stumbled sleepily out of bed, muttering,   
  
"Yeah, big day definitely. My death day."   
  
I swanked toward to the bathroom, and wondered briefly if I should drown  
  
myself, but decided I didn't have the willpower to hold myself under water for   
  
that long. I freshened up, taking as long as possible, hoping against hope that   
  
the wedding would be canceled because of my lateness. I shook my head, cursing   
  
who ever thought of having the wedding in the morning.   
  
*At the crack of dawn, for Jove's sake! Had they no regard whatsoever for   
  
my beauty sleep?*  
  
I stepped out of the privy just as Tomoyo flew through the door, slamming   
  
into me and sending me flying back into my bed. I giggled at the excitement in the   
  
younger girl's eyes despite my heavy heart.   
  
"Mistress, let me help you."   
  
She started throwing petticoats and corsets at me, until I thought I would   
  
suffocate under a pile of clothing.   
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
I snapped finally,   
  
"would you help me get into all this before we play 'Squash the bride'?"   
  
She danced over, energy and exhilaration in every movement. I shook off   
  
my nightgown, and sucked in my breath as she tightened the corset around my waist.   
  
I swear the corset spanned at the most 15 inches.   
  
"Tomoyo,"   
  
I gasped,   
  
"how am I supposed to breathe?"   
  
I was definitely feeling ill. She stopped in mid-chatter, eyes wide with   
  
innocence and surprise.   
  
"Pardon me, lady."   
  
I rolled my eyes, letting her dress me up. Half an hour later, I glanced   
  
into the mirror where a lightly veiled figure in white stared back at me. The dress   
  
was actually rather pretty, though white was not my favorite color. I glared at   
  
the lace cuffs and neckline, cursing the itchiness.   
  
"Lady, the carriage is here."   
  
Sakura bowed low, appearing in the doorway. I gave my room a last glance,   
  
before following my maid to the front steps, my head held high. I stepped into the   
  
carriage, listening to my mother's ecstatic chatter of the Duke's wealth while my   
  
father was making noncommittal sounds whenever she asked a question.   
  
*Yes, you're getting all this money.*   
  
I thought bitterly,   
  
*At the cost of my life.*   
  
Tears threatened to flow, and I blinked furiously, trying to hold them back.   
  
I glanced out of the window, wishing that the ride would go on forever and would never   
  
have to stop. But all too soon, it rumbled to a halt in front of the London Cathedral.   
  
I stepped out slowly, swaying, grateful that my father's arm kept me from tumbling   
  
down the steps. Tomoyo, who had come with me, hastily pressed a bouquet of lilies   
  
in my hands, before departing to her seat in the audience. I felt as if I was in a   
  
trance. This is how I would always have dreamed my wedding to be. A handsome prince,   
  
music, laughter, and tears of joy. But Kevin was the reverse of a fairy-tale story:   
  
a prince on the outside and a beast within, not to mention that he had killed me in   
  
my past life. I smiled bitterly, walking down the long aisle with my father, every   
  
step pulling me closer and closer to my doom. The rest of the ceremony went by in   
  
a blink of an eye. Sit down, stand up, and repeat after the priest. Kiss the bride,   
  
and you may go. I remember my friends throwing themselves at me, crying. Each of   
  
them wore mismatched earrings, one jade, the other a topaz; a sign that despite   
  
my being married, I would forever be a part of the Jade gang.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 5. Hope you liked it. Please review. If you've any idea for Part 3 (the  
  
time frame has to be between 1721 and the Negaverse), please e-mail me. I've decided to   
  
do five parts of Recarnation, but I honestly don't know what the next setting should be.  
  
The Bombing of Pearl Harbor, WWII, Hawai? The Fall of Hitler? The second industrial  
  
revolution? The Civil War between the North and South? Please give me some ideas, since  
  
I think it'll be really boring to jump from 1721 right to their present life. And drop me   
  
a note, 'kay? 


	6. Plans

Recarnation, Part Two  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the second life of the senshis. Since  
  
Minako is my favourite of the Inners, I set this is London, England,  
  
where she fought evil as Sailor V before she met the others. The time frame  
  
is 1721. I might have things wrong, since I don't know that much about London  
  
society and protocol and everything, so don't complain about those.  
  
I've a bunch of classes to worry about, so I don't have the time to go back  
  
and change every little detail that I've wrong. Sorry about that. I  
  
hope you like this one.   
  
Ace and Adonis are not the same person.  
  
And some characters are from CCS, and they belong to Clamp.  
  
// - flashbacks   
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
I woke up with a splitting headache, sunlight shining behind my   
  
closed eyelids. Groaning, I sat up slowly, a string of curses falling   
  
from my lips, damning all liquor to eternal hell.   
  
"Well, Miss Aria, that's quite a vocabulary that you have."   
  
The voice was low and amused, and too close for my comfort. My eyes  
  
flew open, staring into the steel-gray orbs of my husband. I sat up faster   
  
than lightning, clutching the blanket to my chest as I registered the fact   
  
that the jerk was in bed with me, without a single stitch on. He was lying   
  
on his elbow, eyes dancing with mirth.   
  
"So, you were a virgin. I'd have never guessed."   
  
I stared at him in shock.   
  
"Were a virgin? Oh, Goddess, you don't mean..."   
  
For the first time, I became aware of the soreness between my legs.   
  
"How dare you take me against my will?!"  
  
I shouted, anger and frustration overcoming common sense as I   
  
recoverd from my previous shock. He raised a finely chiseled eyebrow.  
  
"Against your will? I beg to differ. If my memory does not fail me,  
  
you were quite passionate last night. You were actually begging for me to  
  
make you mine for eternity. I would never force myself on an unwilling  
  
woman! What do you think I am, a rapist?"  
  
I glared at him and the mock hurt expression on his face.  
  
"Pretty damn close! And this does NOT give you the right to do  
  
with me whatever you want when I am drunk!"  
  
He grinned again. I wanted nothing better than to put my fist and  
  
the hours I'd spend on my fighting moves to good use.  
  
"Your passion was quite real, considering the fact that you  
  
called out my name numerous times when I pleasured you."  
  
I closed and opened my mouth several times, finding no good  
  
retort for this piece of information, but I managed one word.   
  
"Damn!"   
  
"Aria, you really shouldn't use such words. What would the servants   
  
think of you?"   
  
I glared at him.   
  
"Tomoyo and the others know how I feel, so they are ready."   
  
"Maybe, but my servants don't. And they'd expect better behavior from   
  
a Duchess."  
  
I growled, wanting desperately to smack my fist into his face.   
  
"I may be married, but I'm still Ariadne Summerton, daughter of the   
  
Marquess of Fond. You can't make me submit to your whims."   
  
He grabbed my arm in a bruising grip, and I held back a wince of   
  
pain with difficulty.   
  
"Maybe, but never forget, you belong to me. You have since the day I   
  
first saw you."   
  
I slapped his hand away, and nearly cringed at the deadly look in his   
  
eyes. I knew that if I piss him off there would be hell to pay, but who did this   
  
arrogant bastard think he was?   
  
"You may have my body, but you'll never have my spirit. My heart and   
  
soul belong to another." (A.N. She means Serentiy, but Kevin believes she's talking  
  
about another man.)  
  
The grey orbs turned not cold, but icy. I could literally fell   
  
the anger radiating of him.   
  
"Tell me his name."   
  
"Why?"   
  
His glare was menacing enough to send the hardiest soldier scrambling   
  
for cover, but as leader of the gang I had often given similar looks before.   
  
The eyes narrowed.   
  
"Don't you ever use that tone with me. If I tell you to do something,   
  
you are supposed to do it, even if I tell you to jump off a cliff. If I ask   
  
you something, you're expected to answer promptly and truthfully. Now tell   
  
me his name, or I'll beat the information out of you."   
  
I snorted, moving away from his hands that shot out like serpents,   
  
and flung a nearby robe over my shoulders. Wild flowers and red wine. His robe.  
  
I grimaced, but decided it was better than dancing nude in front of an overly  
  
jealous and lecherous Duke.   
  
"Sounds like you want a slave. Sorry, pal, but I told you that you would  
  
never own me. If you'd like to find someone like that, give me a divorce, or at   
  
least an annulment, and we'd both probably be a lot happier."   
  
I knew my tone was haughty and mocking, but I couldn't help it.   
  
"Listen, little girl. You know how..."   
  
But I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, anger   
  
boiling under my calm exterior.   
  
"Little girl? I'll show what this little girl can do."   
  
I grabbed a random dress and corset and petticoats, and ran out of the   
  
door before he even had time to react. I hid in a closet, changing, smirking as   
  
I heard him roaring like a wounded lion, literally tearing the house apart.   
  
His voice moved farther and farther away from my hiding place, and I slipped   
  
out. Tiptoeing my way toward the door, I prayed that I had lost him. No such   
  
luck. A step into the kitchen, and I was nearly crushed under the intense anger   
  
of the yell. I rubbed my ears, my normally blank face replaced by frown.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"   
  
He was pushing his luck. No one could control me.   
  
"Living life."   
  
I answered curtly, stepping into a pair of high heels by the   
  
door. I ducked his punch, and planted the heel into his stomach. The   
  
Duke doubled over in pain, and I raced out of the house in a flash of   
  
gold. First stop, the stables. Rudely elbowing the stable boys out of   
  
the way, I quickly ran to the last stall, where a golden mare was quietly   
  
chewing. I slipped in, and the mare glanced up, one eye fixed on me. A   
  
moment later, she abandoned her feed, and butted me gently with her head.   
  
I laughed softly, and swung myself up and onto her back, riding sidesaddle.   
  
Clucking my tongue gently, I urged her into a quick trot. She responded   
  
with great enthusiasm, evading the stable boys frantic tries to catch her.   
  
As she leapt out of the door, I called out,   
  
"See you later, boys. Give the Duke my regards and tell him I'll   
  
be back after I've found a lover to say goodbye."   
  
And with a soft giggle, I galloped towards Diane's place.   
  
****************************   
  
  
  
"Diane,"   
  
I called, letting myself into her house, knowing her mother   
  
wasn't home. The blue-haired girl floated out of the kitchen, smiling   
  
sweetly at me, decked in an apron.   
  
"Aria! Glad to see you still in one piece. How did it go?"   
  
I raised an eyebrow.   
  
"How did what go?"   
  
"You know, the first night?"   
  
I bit my lip. True, I had been way too drunk to remember much   
  
as my present headache reminded me, but not drunk enough to forget that   
  
it had felt wonderful to be naked in his arms while his body moved against  
  
mine.   
  
"I don't know, Diane,"   
  
I answered softly, thoroughly confused.   
  
"Anyway,"   
  
I gave her bright smile, changing the topic.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
She grinned at me.   
  
"Making tea cakes."   
  
I raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I thought cook said that you couldn't be anywhere near his oven   
  
again after your last batch blew up. We all know you can make fire-works but  
  
not tea cakes."   
  
We both laughed softly. I suddenly remembered something.   
  
"Oh, Diane. I've been so caught up in my life that I neglected the gang.   
  
Did they give us back our seaport cabin?"   
  
Worry clouded Diane's pretty features.   
  
"No."   
  
I stared at her in shock, and repeated stupidly,   
  
"No?"   
  
She shook her head.   
  
"They've justified their reason for staying there because you're married  
  
to Lightning."   
  
She made a face.   
  
"You know how the marriage vow goes. "Everything the wife has  
  
belongs to her husband." And we didn't want to endanger you, so we didn't react   
  
to their idea of the Napoleon Codes."   
  
I felt anger boiling in me. That bastard! I turned to Diane, my voice cold.   
  
"There's a ball tonight, right?"   
  
She stared at me kind of strangely, but nodded.   
  
"Good. I'll tell you my plan. Then I'll sneak back home, grab some   
  
clothes, and stay the rest of the day here. The Duke would never think to look   
  
for me here. Oh, and Diane, I don't care how you do it, but make sure that Kevin   
  
will be there."  
  
* That evening *  
  
  
  
I hung onto the arm of my escort, a young man who went by the name of   
  
Adonis of Saijou, and sauntered into the ballroom, looking for Kevin. He was   
  
there, enjoying a quiet dinner with a pretty brunette who I knew by sight. Her   
  
name was Helen Queenscove, daughter of the Earl of Trebond - and she looked   
  
absolutely thrilled to be with Kevin. I ignored the jealous feeling in my gut,   
  
and decided that two could play this game. I sat down on a nearby table with   
  
Adonis, covered my friends, and pretended to be entirely absorbed in the   
  
conversation. But in reality, I could feel Kevin's eyes boring into my back.   
  
I nearly smiled. Lita had put all her energy into getting me ready for tonight.   
  
The dress was heavy white silk and strapless, hugging every curve of my figure,   
  
with two slits up my leg that stopped mid-thigh. Black pearls glittered at my   
  
throat, wrist, and ears, the dark color complementing the whiteness of my dress.   
  
My hair was done up in a complicated design that was supposed to be at the  
  
height of fashion, with two identical locks framing my face and the rest   
  
piled on top of my head, the whole thing held up with the help of a Japanese  
  
clip in the shape of a long pen, studded with ruby and sapphires. For the first   
  
time in my life, I felt truly beautiful. As for Adonis, he kept missing his   
  
mouth with his fork as he stared at me. I suppressed a yawn, screening the lower  
  
half of my face with my fan. Adonis was good-looking and from a well-known family,   
  
but unfortunately also an absolute bore and quite conceited. Finally, I couldn't   
  
stand it anymore.   
  
"Sir, if you'll excuse me for a moment...."   
  
I didn't wait for permission, but slipped out into the garden, basking in   
  
the soft glow of the moonlight and light breeze. A twig snapped behind me, but I   
  
didn't bother to turn around, for I already knew who it was.   
  
"Fate is cruel, isn't it? Maybe, in normal life, we could have had a happy   
  
marriage, but with present circumstances, that is not an option. I sometime wish I   
  
could map my life like a man maps the course of the brightly twinkling stars, yet,   
  
life probably wouldn't be worth living if we knew how each stage would end."   
  
I felt his warm breath on my neck as he took a step closer to me,   
  
"Aria."   
  
He began, but I shook my head, moving farther from him.   
  
"Stay away from me, Kevin. I'm dangerous."   
  
I closed my eyes, pain tearing at my heart. This was the life that was handed   
  
to me, a life without love and without hope, a life that was entirely dedicated to  
  
the Gang. Two strong arms encircled me from behind, his pain echoing my own, and the   
  
tears began to flow. He held me as I sobbed, centuries of agony flowing from me. As   
  
I regained control of myself, I reluctantly broke out of the circle of his protection,   
  
and stared up into his eyes.   
  
"We were never meant to be. As leader of the Jade gang and a lady of the warrior   
  
class, I could never be with you."   
  
My tone turned hard.   
  
"But, I want more from a life than just fighting. Let me take a lover, and we'll   
  
leave London. You never have to see us again, unless you attack the Jade Gang."   
  
When he spoke, his voice mirrored mine in coldness.   
  
"So you came here to try to replace me in your bed? How many do you intend to sleep   
  
with before this week if over?"   
  
My jaw tightened, anger coming to surface again. There weren't many people who   
  
could annoy me, but he seemed to know all the right buttons to push.   
  
"I don't want to have that many men in my life. Not a dozen, just one."   
  
With that, I stalked away, totally in control of my emotions now. Before I   
  
disappeared from his sight, I tossed one more glance back, and finished that scene of   
  
weakness with one comment.   
  
"I hope you find the same happiness with Helen of Trebond as I've found with   
  
Adonis of Saijou."   
  
I stepped back into the ballroom, knowing that Kevin had gotten the wrong idea   
  
from my comment, the underlying meaning escaping undetected and unexplored. I mingled   
  
with the crowd, but by coincidence, Adonis spontaneously appeared at my elbow before   
  
I had even taken more than five steps.   
  
"Ariadne. I love this song."   
  
And without waiting for my response, he literally dragged me onto the dance   
  
floor, squeezing me rudely through talking circles while stepping on my feet all the   
  
time. I cast my eyes around, focusing on two silvery-blond ponytails, its owner   
  
dancing with a black-haired man. I immediately recognized who it was, and tried   
  
gently to break out of Adonis's hold on me. Sadly, he had grabbed my hands so   
  
tightly that there was no way I could escape. I sighed inwardly, deciding that   
  
I better still remember my acting lessons from years ago if I wanted to survive.   
  
I closed my eyes tightly, and suddenly went limp. I conjured up the most horrifying   
  
image my overly imaginative mind could come up with, and felt the blood leaving my   
  
face. Then, I suddenly bent over as if in pain. Adonis stopped moving.   
  
"Ariadne? What's wrong?"   
  
I opened my eyes, face drawn taunt with imaginable pain, voice weak.   
  
"Please, Adonis. I'm not feeling that well. Could you take me back   
  
to my friends?"   
  
He looked around a little hesitantly, but with a little further urging he   
  
guided me back to the tables. I stared at Diane, my left hand spread out, before   
  
forming into a fist, with the pinky pointing upward, and jerked my hand lightly to   
  
the right. Diane placed a hand under her chin, and I gave her a tiny smile. She moved   
  
forward, fake worry clouding her eyes.   
  
"Did she have another attack?"   
  
I groaned inwardly.   
  
*Perfect, Diane, just perfect. Brilliant idea to make it sound as if I've   
  
some contagious disease.*   
  
"Please, Diane. I want to go home."   
  
She nodded swiftly, and waved Adonis off when he insisted on taking me back.   
  
"No."   
  
she said, her voice broking no argument.   
  
"She might have another attack, but you don't know what to do. We do, and   
  
the actions may save her life."   
  
Adonis reluctantly agreed, and the girls hurried me outside. Once in the   
  
safety of the shadows, I turned to them.   
  
"Victoria is here, I just saw her. She was reborn as Serenity Yue, and married   
  
to Matthew Woodville. We need to tell her about her past life."   
  
Cassie shook her head. "Let her live her life in peace, Aria. Why ruin   
  
her happiness?"   
  
I glared at her.   
  
"Cassie, you don't understand. She needs to know what has happened to   
  
protect herself. Truth hurts more when covered by deception."   
  
Cassie reluctantly agreed, and all four of us decided that Lita would   
  
probably be best at explaining things. She agreed to go, moving back into the   
  
ballroom to find our former princess.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 6. Hope you liked it. Please review. If you've any idea for Part 3 (the  
  
time frame has to be between 1721 and the Negaverse), please e-mail me. I've decided to   
  
do five parts of Recarnation, but I honestly don't know what the next setting should be.  
  
The Bombing of Pearl Harbor, WWII, Hawai? The Fall of Hitler? The second industrial  
  
revolution? The Civil War between the North and South? Please give me some ideas, since  
  
I think it'll be really boring to jump from 1721 right to their present life. And drop me   
  
a note, 'kay? 


	7. End of the Beginning

Recarnation, Part Two  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the second life of the senshis. Since  
  
Minako is my favourite of the Inners, I set this is London, England,  
  
where she fought evil as Sailor V before she met the others. The time frame  
  
is 1721. I might have things wrong, since I don't know that much about London  
  
society and protocol and everything, so don't complain about those.  
  
I've a bunch of classes to worry about, so I don't have the time to go back  
  
and change every little detail that I've wrong. Sorry about that. I  
  
hope you like this one.   
  
Ace and Adonis are not the same person.  
  
And some characters are from CCS, and they belong to Clamp.  
  
The poem belongs to SailorPerfect, from 'Emerald Earth', a few words   
  
changed to fit this story's purpose, and used with premission.   
  
// - flashbacks   
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Half an hour later, the redhead returned, with Serenity   
  
in tow. Her cheery smile was gone, replaced with sadness.   
  
"Thank you for telling me."   
  
She said softly, her musical voice full of regret.   
  
"I've had this dream of impending death for someone who feels   
  
close to me for weeks now, and you've cleared it up for me."   
  
Her eyes turned distant.   
  
"I've had other dreams before, dreams of power and pain. My   
  
psychic powers have always aroused suspicions, but one of my dreams   
  
told me that there will be a time to make provision for our next life   
  
time."   
  
Her eyes refocused, and she pulled us into the garden, a   
  
clearing surrounded my trees, and we followed curiously. She took   
  
my hand, and Lita's as well, and we continued with her example,   
  
forming a circle, joining not only our hands, but also our souls.   
  
"Listen to your heart." She whispered softly, raising her face  
  
toward the nighttime sky, and started chanting.   
  
(A.N. first two lines is Serenity, then Lita, Diane, Aria, Cassie, and  
  
Serenity again, each with two lines to speak)  
  
On this night, in this place,  
  
A vow, a promise, we shall make,  
  
To come together in this land,  
  
Thunder, my right, hear my command!  
  
To save one another, to face our past,  
  
Water and Ice, forever last!  
  
To see our loves, won and lost,  
  
Beauty and Grace, whatever cost!  
  
Fire and heat, blood and flame,  
  
We make this vow, this fear we tame!  
  
Destruction and creation, the power of our lives,  
  
We make this vow, the elements five!  
  
Lighting split the sky, water and fire fought, and gold   
  
light mingled with white. And in a second, everything returned to   
  
normal. None of us spoke, for we all knew that the vow had been   
  
craven in stone, and was irremovable. Everyone stood stone still,   
  
as if frozen in time, until a voice broke through the aftermath   
  
of the spell.   
  
"Serenity? Let's go back."   
  
The girl gave a wobbly smile, and called back.   
  
"All right, Matthew. I'm coming. I've had enough fresh air."   
  
And without a backward glance, she ran toward the voice.   
  
Her departure revived us from our stupor.   
  
"Let's get our seaport cabin back."   
  
We moved quickly to our nearest underground tunnel, knowing   
  
that our clothes had already been stored there. Slipping behind   
  
buildings and melting into shadows, I felt someone watch us. I narrowed   
  
my eyes, and a flash of bright silver caused me to curse in a language   
  
especially reserved for the battlefield, but it was already too late   
  
to change our plan.   
  
"Diane, Lita, Cassie! Hurry! Kevin has been following us."   
  
A frown ceased their brows, but we continued to move. A quarter   
  
hour later, we had arrived at our seaport cabin, dressed and armed for   
  
the occasion. The fight was already in full swing. I shook my head, deciding   
  
it had been an extremely bad idea to tell our girls to kill as many as they   
  
could before the four of us arrived. We rushed into the fray, dispatching   
  
a group of the enemy gang's members that we'd caught by surprise. Sadly,   
  
I had underestimated the Asuka Gang, for the leaders arrived quicker than   
  
my estimation.   
  
  
  
We faced off, four against four, and the real war began.   
  
Blows were traded often than insults, and kicks met punches. I stared   
  
at Kevin, impassionate. Lita was furious with Neville for betraying her   
  
in her past life, and was determined to kill him this time, once and for   
  
all. Diane had become like her element, eyes icy as she attacked Zavier.   
  
Cassie embodied fire, too hot to touch as she unleashed her anger with a   
  
furry of kicks and hits. The war was vicious and fast, and within minutes   
  
all of us were dripping with wounds and sweat. Guns were not allowed between   
  
the leaders of the Asuka Gang and Jade Gang, so we attacked with knifes and   
  
daggers. The others had stopped their own fight to watch us.   
  
  
  
One by one, each of us fell. Diane was the first to fall. A kick  
  
to the head had knocked Zavier unconscious, and she stabbed him to the   
  
heart, ending his life, before she collapsed from a cut to the thigh where   
  
blood was flowing freely. Jareth went down as Lita's dagger missed Neville,   
  
instead hitting Jareth. Right before he died, he threw his knife at Cassie,  
  
destroying her vital organs. She landed next to him, blood pouring from her   
  
lips. Lita was next, bashing out Neville's brains with an upward punch a   
  
heartbeat before a dagger pierced her throat. Neville had thrown it when he   
  
saw the attack coming. It was down to Kevin and me, just like last time.   
  
Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks, watching each of my friends die a   
  
second time. Kevin remained cold, but the heaviness of his movements   
  
betrayed his pain. He brought his arm back, intending to slice open my throat,   
  
and leaving his right side unprotected. I dove for the kill, my knife   
  
embedding itself deeply in his side, just as his dagger lodged itself in my   
  
chest. I waved the girls who had wanted to come to my aid back, breathing   
  
harshly. They slowly obeyed my command, leaving respectfully, and the   
  
Asuka Gang followed.   
  
"Bring Raven and the others."   
  
I told the last girl leaving, hoarsely. She nodded quickly, and   
  
within seconds the four girls arrived. I smiled weakly.   
  
"Girls, don't protest. You four will become the next leaders.   
  
Raven, take mine bracelet, Rose, take Cassie's, Diamond Diane's, and Violet   
  
Lita's. Promise me that you'll make peace with the Asuka Gang."   
  
They complied wordlessly, crying for the first time since they joined us.   
  
"Now leave."   
  
They obeyed, not because they wanted to, but because loyalty had always   
  
come first, and that meant following orders without questions. I moved over to   
  
Kevin when they had left, and his eyes opened. He smiled, a smile filled with   
  
gentleness and sorrow.   
  
"Marianne, it's like last time, isn't it?"   
  
I nearly choked.   
  
"You remember?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"I'm sorry that our second chance had to end like this, but we couldn't   
  
abandon our Gang, no matter how much we wanted to avoid a war with you four."   
  
I shook my head.   
  
"You don't need to explain; I would have acted the same way if the   
  
order had been reversed. I promise I'll see you in my after-life."   
  
This time, his eyes were full of pain.   
  
"I don't think I'll ever see you again, Mary. I've led a life of   
  
wickedness, killing without remorse, and jumping from one bed to another.   
  
Heaven and hell will never meet."   
  
I leaned down, trying hard not to cry.   
  
"I'm married to you, and our souls bonded, our bodies becoming one. I'll join   
  
you, always."   
  
He lifted her hand to my cheek.   
  
"No, Mary. You have to find happiness somewhere else."   
  
"There will always be a hole in my heart without you. Aishiterou, Kunzite."   
  
I whispered, using Lunarien instead of English, as well as his past name.   
  
"To be with you, I would even embrace the fires of hell with joy."   
  
He opened is mouth to argue, but I cut him off with a kiss, and surrendered to   
  
the darkness engulfing me, my soul leaving the next second.  
  
**************************  
  
Epilogue (This will be written in third person tense, because Aria is dead):  
  
  
  
At the same time, ten miles away a figure in pink with silver-colored hair   
  
collapsed along with her dark-haired husband, their breathing labored.   
  
Pains ripped through their bodies, appearing in shocking waves. The fourth   
  
time, their hearts stopped, and their soul left this earth, their bodies   
  
disappearing. Though their families searched long for their children, no   
  
trace of them was ever found, just like the bodies of the leaders of the   
  
Asuka and Jade Gang had vanished. Many thought that they had been thrown   
  
into the sea by their murderer, while in reality they had been sent toward   
  
the future, toward a new life, and reborn to new families. Would they finally   
  
achieve happiness this time, or will history repeat itself?   
  
The End   
  
_________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 7, Recarnation Part 2. I'll start working on Part 3 as   
  
soon as I find a appropriate idea. I know this one was kinda strange   
  
(image five nearly perfect girls as criminals!). Hope you liked it.   
  
Please review. If you've any idea for Part 3 (the time frame has to   
  
be between 1721 and the Negaverse), please e-mail me. I've decided to   
  
do five parts of Recarnation, but I honestly don't know what the next   
  
setting should be. The Bombing of Pearl Harbor, WWII, Hawai? The Fall  
  
of Hitler? The second industrial revolution? The Civil War between the  
  
North and South? Please give me some ideas, since I think it'll be   
  
really boring to jump from 1721 right to their present life. And drop me   
  
a note, 'kay? 


End file.
